Full Circle
by cerberus angel
Summary: When Fairy Tail along with the other guilds in Earthland are decimated by Acnologia, Zax Dreyar travels into the past to stop it from happening with only a leather bound book, his mother Lucy left, to guide him. The past becomes the present. The future is unwritten. And yet only one event always remains. The Lightning Dragon Slayer will fall for the Celestial Spirit Mage. (LaLu)
1. Prologue

AN: This is my first ever Fairy Tail fanfic so I'm pretty nervous about posting this. This idea has been bouncing around my mind ever since I took a break from watching "Fairy Tail" and watched "K" and read the manga (that was the prequel for it) before going back to marathoning "Fairy Tail". There was a line from the "K" manga that stuck in my head and continued to pop out whenever I watched "Fairy Tail" (I will use this specific line throughout the fic and it's the first line the fic opens with). Not to mention that the passed two weeks I've been reading Laxus x Lucy fanfics if I'm not watching the anime. So I've decided to try writing one. I apologize before hand if it's horrible -_-;. Even so I have my fingers crossed that you will like it or that it will at least catch your interest.

* * *

><p>"<em>This is a story full of happiness."<em>

_Small hands clutched the sides of leather bound book, while much bigger and feminine hands held gently onto it. A little boy with blonde hair and honey brown eyes sat on the lap of his mother, who had blonde hair a shade more prominent than his own. But her eyes were the same color as his. _

"_Is it?" He asked with a hint of shyness, but his eyes echoed with open curiosity. _

_His mother placed her chin on his head as he leaned back into her. "Hmmm…" _

_He craned his neck back in order to look up at his mom. "Is this really a story full of happiness?" _

"_I like to think it is." Her lips curved into a smile. "Zack Drefilia fights for happiness."_

"_His own happiness?"_

"_No… he fights for the happiness of his nakama… his guild." Her eyes gazing over with a faraway look. "The happiness of his family."_

"_Like what you and otousan do for Fairy Tail?"_

"_Yes," She pressed her lips against his temple gracing it with an affectionate kiss. "It's what everyone does in Fairy Tail." _

"_I wanna do what you and otousan do!" He grinned at her. "I wanna be part of Fairy Tail and fight alongside my nakama!" He let go of the book and turned to face her. His small hands clutched onto her arms. "I'm going to be the next guild master and protect everyone like otousan!"_

"_Oi Zax!"_

_The little boy look toward the doorway of his room surprised to see his father standing there with a cocky grin. His figure almost covered the entire doorway. He had the same shade of blond hair as Zax, but his eyes were grey with a distinctive lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye. A scar that Zax was always in awe of and wanted one just like it. _

"_You have a lot of training to do and years of experience to earn if you want to catch up to me small fry."_

_Zax hopped out of his mother's lap and off his bed to dash at his father. A heartbeat later his world was turned upside down as his father lifted him in the air and flipped him upside down._

"_Laxus," His mother called out as his father entered the room. "Be gentle with him."_

"_When aren't I?" Laxus dropped Zax on the bed and chuckled as the boy bounce twice on the bed before sitting up grinning as if nothing happened. For a moment his son reminded him of a certain flame head. _

"_Do you really think I can?" _

"_Sure," He said reaching for the leather bound book his wife held protectively in her hands. "Once I reach jiji's age you'll be at that level."_

"_Hey!" Zax protested but grew quiet when his mother pulled him into her arms. He looked at her worried before looking at his father to see him flip to the last page and all the playfulness evaporated. _

"_Lucy." Laxus placed the book on Zax's bed. "Are you going to read it to him?"_

"_I think it's for the best, don't you?"_

_Laxus took a seat on the bed before sighing and laying on his back. "If I had it my way I would take the both of you and all of Fairy Tail to a place no one can find us. A place we would be able to live and not simply survive. Right now Edolas seems like a very idealistic place to live in."_

"_Edolas?" Zax asked curiously._

"_I'm going to let your okaasan explain that one." He smirked at Lucy. "Not only is she good at writing stories but she's good at telling them."_

_Lucy simply raised an eyebrow at him._

"_Come on Lucy, it's only fair. I didn't get to go nor did I have an Edolas counterpart."_

"_I swear you sound as bad as Gildarts did when he found out." Lucy teased him pinching his cheek._

* * *

><p>"Zax…" He heard someone calling to him. "Zax." A warm hand pressed gently against his shoulder while another ran through his hair. "You have to wake up."<p>

"Puu-puun!"

His eyes snapped open as he felt a paw press against his cheek. Sky blue eyes looked down at him and a curtain of pink hair blocked out the world around him. That is until a golden hornlike nose slid through the pink strands almost poking him.

"Puu…"

Zax grabbed the short, strout white creature that stared at him with bland eyes, but the smile that curved on its lips showed how happy he was to see him awake. "Hey Plue."

"Puu-puun!" He rubbed his cheek against Zax's, his small body trembling.

"I hope you behaved good with Ember." He said looking back at the girl that hovered above him.

"When doesn't he?" She smirked at him. "I was reluctant to wake you." She said sitting up and giving him room to move.

Zax sat up and watched Plue go to his duffel bag and pulled out a big lollipop. "How come?"

"You were smiling in your sleep." She leaned her head against his shoulder. Her pink hair spilling onto his chest and back marking him as hers. "I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time."

"Hmmm…" He thought back to dream and the emotions he felt. He thought of his mother who had been taken from too soon, whose death had marked the beginning of the end. He thought of his father who fought to the bitter end to defend with his great jiji to protect the guild. He thought of Levy who lost Gajeel and their son Mavicks and Juva and her daughter Nix who lost Gray. Of Freed and his daughter Lia who lost Mirajane and Evergreen who lost Elfman.

There were less than twenty fairies still left.

Acnologia, the Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse had come after them time and time, and yet they continued to survive. They now only had one chance to make it end.

"Nix did a good job dyeing it." Ember said, her hand carded though his now dark red hair.

"I don't care how it came out so long as the blond doesn't show anymore." Zax glanced at her. "Are you going to be standing guard outside with Natsu and Erza?"

"Yep and dad has Blickslow, Cana, and Gildarts as back up. Sting, and Rogue should be arriving shortly with the rest of the surviving members of Sabertooth. Happy and Carla are our eyes in the sky."

"You'll be careful."

"I'll try my best." Although she believed that being careful was not an option, after all, this would be their last stand.

And that was the closest thing he would get as a promise from her. His hand sought hers and twined their fingers together.

"Zax!"

He looked toward the center of the guild to see Levy, Freed, and Lia done with the magic circle they had been working on for the past few hours.

"We're ready." Freed called out to him calmly.

Zax let Ember's hand go as he stood up and grabbed the duffel bag, Plue had been trying to pull toward him, and with his other hand lifted Plue up before placing him on his shoulder. "I'll come back to you." He whispered lowly enough that only Ember could hear him.

She didn't say anything as she stood up from her seat for she refused to say goodbye. "I'll be waiting for you." She whispered to him before exiting the guild.

Wendy walked up to him and cupped his cheek. "Even with different color of hair you have Laxus-san's nose and cheek bones and Lucy-nee's eyes and lips. You truly are their son." She smiled at him gently. "They would have been so proud of you."

"I don't see how they would be proud of me. I haven't been doing a good job with keeping this guild alive. Father said he wanted us to live, but we're not living… we're just surviving."

"Isn't that why you're going into the past? To give us another chance at living."

"We don't know if it will work."

"Have faith Zax." She placed her hand over his eyes. "It will all work out in the end."

He gasped feeling something press into his eyes for moment before the feeling was gone. "What did you—"

"Contacts." She placed a small plastic container in his hands. "It changes the color of your eyes. I'm giving you another pair in case of anything. When you use the eye magic Freed cast on you it will burn through the contacts, so please try to remember to take them off before using it."

"Thank you Wendy."

She pulled him into a brief hug before shoving him lightly toward Freed's direction. "You must hurry. I can feel his presence, he's coming."

Zax covered the distance between him and the once leader of the Raijinshuu.

"Are you ready?"

He nodded.

"Do you remember what you have to do?"

"Talk to great jiji and explain the situation to him. Then find a way to kill Acnologia before it targets Fairy Tail or any of the other guilds."

"Precisely." He placed his hand on Zax's head not caring that the younger man was taller than him. He was now as tall as his father and yet he didn't have the rough exterior like him. The young man standing before him looked more approachable than his father ever had. Freed wondered if perhaps that had to do with Lucy. The thought of Laxus and Lucy filled him with bittersweet nostalgia because they reminded him on simpler times. When the death of a nakama was nothing but a bad memory in their guild. When their family had been whole. "Make sure to keep your identity hidden by—"

"By keeping the rune you engraved into my arm powered with magic so the dragon slayers from the past can't identify my scent. The same applies to the dye, so long as I have magic the color will remain. If at any moment my magic runs out my hair will turn back to blond and in that case I will have to shave it off."

"Hmmm. I did not think of the shaving it off part. I was thinking more along the lines of you trying to hide it, but it's a very sound plan." He ruffled his hair. "I approve."

"Thank you uncle Freed." Zax smiled at the man who was once best friends with his father and was there for him and his father when his mother died. He had been there for him when his great grandfather and father died and all he wanted was revenge. He calmed him and made him see reason. Zax didn't doubt that if it weren't for Freed being there for him, he would have died long ago. "I won't let you down."

Freed let him go with a heavy heart.

Standing in the middle of the magic circle was Levy. She held a familiar leather bound book. "Lucy would have wanted you to keep this with you." She held out the book to him.

"Why?" He grabbed it with uncertain hands. "It doesn't have an ending."

"That's because the ending hasn't been written."

Her words shook him to the core. They were the same words his mother said to him after reading the last sentence that had been written.

_Zack had one last chance to get it right._

"Let the book guide you." Her hands grasped his head and tugged him down.

His heart faltered a beat when she pressed her lips against his temple like his mother had years ago. His throat clogged up and he squeezed his eyes shut when they began to burn. "Aunt Levy." He whispered.

"Have faith in yourself Zax." She whispered to him before giving his temple another kiss and letting go.

He opened his eyes to see Levy's eyes glistening with tears.

"It's time."

Zax nodded and set Plue down as Levy moved to step outside the magic circle.

"Puu-Puun!" Plue waved at him and gave a small hop before wobbling over to the outer circle.

He took out the celestial keys that once belonged to his mother and summoned for Horologium. Zax took a moment to gaze fondly at the tall brown grandfather clock that stood before him. He remembered as a little boy his mother making him climb inside of him when the fighting in Fairy Tail became extremely chaotic and she couldn't get him out in time.

No words had to be said between them for Horologium already knew why he needed him, but that still didn't ease the guilt in his eyes.

"I understand Zax," Horologium told him calmly. "Lucy would have done the same thing. It was an honor to have served you as well as her."

"Zax!" Wendy called out and it was then he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Fear pooled in the pit of his stomach as he felt the presence of Acnologia.

He pushed it back as he closed his eyes and remembered what Capricorn taught him about accessing his power. Zax took a deep breath feeling the air around him, the wood under his feet that pulsed like a heartbeat, the life force of those around him. A gust of wind began to surround him as all the zodiacs opened their gates and stood on the outer circle surrounding him.

Their bodies began to glow as did Horologium's and Plue's.

"When you arrive in the past show us what you know is going to happen!" Loke yelled.

Zax's eyes snapped open to see their bodies becoming white light and in that light he saw a flash of yellow. _Otousan's lightning_, he thought to himself a moment before there was a loud BOOM!

"_My family is Fairy Tail! I will crush my family's enemies!" _His father's words echoed in his mind.

Just like his father he wanted to destroy those who would dare hurt his nakama, his family, but first he had to guarantee their safety. He wanted Fairy Tail to live! The pulse under his feet grew stronger. The mark of his guild that was on the back of his right shoulder began to grow warm and pulse with the same pulse under his feet. _The heart of Fairy Tail! _He thought remembering what his great jiji once said. That the heart of Fairy Tail resided in the guild and will continue to thrive so long as Fairy Tail lived. _Please give me the strength I need to protect my family! _

"Open the Gates of Time!" Horologium raised his hands to the sky.

"Zax!"

He looked to the side to see Evergreen holding her right hand up with point finger pointing toward the ceiling and her thumb sticking out to the side forming an L shape. It was the Fairy Tail hand sign, the sign the fairies used to acknowledge one another.

"Remember that you're our nakama!" She yelled. Lisanna, Wendy, Levy, Juvia, Nix, Lia, and Freed were also showing him the sign.

"You're our family!" Lisanna yelled, then followed by Wendy, "Wherever you are we will be watching over you!"

"You will never be alone!" Freed called out him.

This time Zax didn't bother to stop the tears that slid down his face as he showed them the same sign for he knew this would be the last time he would see them. The next time he did they would no longer know him and the memories he shared with them will only nonexistent to them. To them he would be a stranger.

"_It'll be okay."_ He heard a gentle voice say in his mind and looked over Evergreen's shoulder to see the first Master Mavis standing there. Even as Acnologia roared outside the guild a smile curved on her lips. _"After all…"_ The fear and worry he had been feeling seemed to leave him.

"_This is a story full of happiness." _

His mother words echoed in his mind and resounded in his heart as Horologium vanished completely into a blazing white light that engulfed him and the entire guild as it shoot to the heavens. Acnologia roared as it was blinded by the light.

The year was X813 when time stopped and then just as suddenly it began to reverse unraveling the only life Zax Dreyar ever knew.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm really hoping the prologue caught your interest. Please be kind and drop a review telling me what you think so far. Should I continue it or drop it?<p>

Before I forget to mention, the cover I'm using for this fic features a fan art of Lucy and Laxus. I found it on google images, but wasn't able to find the name of the person who did it. So if you know please tell me who it is so I can give them proper credit. The background image is of the Fairy Tail guild and the red haired anime character that is featured in the cover is Suoh Mikoto from "K". He's the first person that came to mind when I pictured Lucy and Laxus' son minus the red hair of course. ^^


	2. Chapter I

The year was X793 and the day was July 8.

It appeared to be like any other day in the Fairy Tail guild. Natsu would pick a fight with Gray and it would escalate from there on to include Elfman and any other guild mate that was looking for a fight.

Except this day would be different. For as Natsu jumped into the air to throw a flame punch at Gray a bright lighted flashed within the guild blinding almost everyone in the room for a few seconds. A figure of a young man appeared in front of Gray and Natsu couldn't pull back his punch in time.

His fiery fist connected with the jaw of the new arrival and sent him flying toward a wall. The impact created a crater on the wall. His body lay suspended in air against the wall before he crumbled to the floor like a rag doll.

"Natsu!"

"Lucy I didn't mean to! It was an accid—" He wasn't able to finish what he was saying for Erza sent him flying across the guild.

Gray quickly ran to the new arrival and tried to help him up. "Hey, are you okay?"

The young man looked at him surprised for a moment before there was wonder followed by pain. Then in a blink of an eye his expression became blank. "I'm fine." He pulled away from the ice mage.

"Hi there."

* * *

><p>Zax felt the air rush out of his lungs at the sound of his mother's voice. A voice he hadn't heard for ten years. His heart felt heavy, a wave of bittersweet nostalgia hit him as he turned his gaze to her. She looked younger, but her voice still had that softness to it that soothed him.<p>

"Are you feeling okay?"

He nodded because his voice refused to cooperate. His throat felt like it was clogged up.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia." She held out her hand. Her eyes a gentle honey brown and her smile welcoming.

He reached for her hand almost frightened to touch her, thinking that she might disappear if he did. But the moment his hand touched hers she clasped on it with a firm grip. He cleared his throat. "It's nice to meet you."

"And you are…" She smiled at him teasingly.

It was a smile he was well acquainted with considering his mother had been much like his father in which the both of them shared a great liking in teasing him whenever they could. Not wanting to keep her waiting he said the first name that popped into his mind as he continued to look at the young lady who one day become his mother. "Zack…"

"Zack…"

"Zack… Drefilia."

"Your name is Zack Drefilia?" she asked letting go of his hand.

It was then he realized the name he had given, but couldn't take it back so instead he nodded feeling awkward.

"Come on Lucy, be nice to the poor guy." Gray cut in. "He just got punched by Natsu and slammed his head against the wall. You can't blame him for being a bit slow with the responses right now."

"You're right." She looked worried. "Perhaps Wendy should take a look at you."

Zax shook his head. "I'm fine." Before he could say anything his duffel bag and leather bound book were shoved into his chest. He was confounded as he grabbed the items and met Natsu's gaze.

"I didn't mean to punch you." He said scratching the back of his head smiling. "It was meant for Gray." That ended up earning him a punch on the skull from the ice mage. "What was that for?!" Flames licked his right fist.

"Enough you two!" Lucy placed her hands on her hips giving them a disapproving look as Happy perched himself of her shoulder.

"You should listen to Lucy. An angry Lucy is a scary Lucy."

Both boys ended up nodding in agreement.

"Is that right?" Lucy growled pulling Happy's cheeks.

"Lucy is scary!" he cried out and Natsu quickly snatched him from her grasp.

Zax watched the interaction not knowing how to feel. He remembered witnessing similar interactions between them when he was a child, but that was years ago. Seeing his mother and Gray alive again and so young was leaving him reeling.

"So," Natsu nudged him grinning. "What did you come here for? Are you planning to join?"

"I—"

"Or maybe you need to give a message to someone?!" He placed a fist under his chin striking his thinking pose. "But for who?"

"Natsu would you let him speak!" Gray snapped.

Before Natsu could retort Lucy elbowed him signaling him to keep quiet, making the fire dragon slayer pout a bit.

Zax found himself biting back a small smile. He missed this Natsu who was loud and could barely contain himself. "Actually it's both."

"Both?" Lucy and Gray said at the same time, while Natsu grinned.

"I need to speak with Master Makarov. Do you know if he's busy?"

"Don't worry," Natsu wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Ji-chan makes time for everyone!"

The next thing Zax knew he was being pulled toward a set of stairs.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled from somewhere behind them. "He's doing paperwork with Laxus!"

"Even more reason to barge in!" Natsu yelled over his shoulder. "They both need a break!"

* * *

><p>Laxus could feel a headache coming along as he glared at the newly made pile of paperwork that were filled damages. He had half a mind to go downstairs and beat Natsu and Gray black and blue instead of using his lightening to fry them.<p>

"Laxus…" Makarov glanced up from his paperwork to peer at his grandson to see him glaring at the pile of paperwork they had to go through. He bit back a smile for a moment remembering how it felt to be in Laxus shoes when Master Precht had been showing him the duties that consisted of being Master.

"We were almost done." He growled as if willing the paperwork to turn to ashes.

Mavis who sat at the end of the table chuckled. "You should look at it as a good sign."

"How?" Laxus looked at her in disbelief.

"It shows the spirit of the guild." Her green eyes lit with merriment as she smiled. "It's very much alive and thriving."

"That is a very excellent point Number One." Makarov. "Now with that said, Laxus get back to work."

"When you said that paperwork was a formidable opponent," Laxus said as he grabbed one fourth of the pile and placed it in front of him. "I thought you were lying jiji."

"Now you know better." Makarov threw his head back and laughed.

"You're not helping my headache by being as loud as Natsu."

"Laxus." He gave him a disapproving look.

"Ahh, there it is." Laxus placed his elbow on the table and his chin on his hand grinning. "That disapproving look I'm so fond of. I was wondering how long it was going to be before you showed it to me again."

Mavis watched silently amused as Makarov whacked his grandson upside the head, but she could tell it was an affectionate one and the glower that appeared on Laxus face was faked.

There moment was disrupted by none other than the cause of the paperwork piling up again and Laxus' headache. "Ji-chan!" Natsu Dragneel stormed into the office dragging someone in beside him.

The new arrival instantly caught her interest when he went tense at the sight of Makarov and Laxus.

Laxus looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes at the fire dragon slayer. "Natsu."

"Laxus!" Natsu raised his fist. "Fight me!"

"What have I told you about barging into jiji's office while we're doing paperwork?" His voice a growl. "Namely when most of the paperwork is because of your doing." Lightning sparked on his right hand.

He cracked his knuckles while grinning, feeling pumped for a fight. "Even more reason to take a break and fight me!"

Laxus shook his head feeling his headache get worse. He couldn't even remain mad at the Salamander like he wanted to. Whatever higher being that existed and watched over them was more than likely purposely making his day a living hell. "It wouldn't be a break if I'm fighting you."

"Natsu." Makarov cut in deciding to take sympathy on his grandson. "Who's the young man standing beside you?"

"Oh yea!" Natsu patted the guy beside him on the back. "This is Zack Drefilia! He wanted to speak to you and see if he can join the guild."

Mavis continued to look at the stranger. Each person has a unique feel to their magic and so when one mage is close to another mage they can feel the familiarity in it. Like in a guild, nakamas can feel it and the Masters are even more aware of it. Mavis could feel the magic that hovered harmlessly over the young man, _He's using glamor magic… but why?_ And yet his magic felt in a way familiar to her. _How peculiar?_

She watched carefully as Natsu treated the young man warmly. For the most part the Salamander could at times be a good judge of character for he saw what others didn't. He was more open minded and hearted which allowed him to be more understanding than others. The young man next to him, they don't know who he is and should feel like a stranger, but he didn't. Instead he felt like one of their own… _How is that possible?_

"You should have seen the way he appeared in front of Gray!" Natsu said excited. "He came in a bright light! His light is as bright as Lucy's when she summons her spirits!"

That had Mavis meeting Makarov's gaze. She was able to locate Lucy's magic signature to see she was still in the guild and then sensed the young man's to see that a portion of it was similar to the celestial spirit mage. _That can't be._ She saw the same disbelief in Makarov's gaze.

Makarov felt weary about the young man that stood in his office. His magic called to his own. He only ever felt like that when it came to Ivan and Laxus and that was because they were his family by blood.

Laxus had noticed the silent looks that conveyed messages between his grandfather and Mavis. He didn't like being left out, but decided to remain silent for the time being knowing that now was not the time to question them.

"If you wish to join I have no objections, but first I want to hear about how you came here." He glanced at Laxus and then Natsu. "Privately."

"Ji-chan—"

"Jiji—"

"I will not repeat myself brats." He gave them both a sharp look. "Now get out."

"It's okay." Mavis said when they both glanced at her. "I'll keep an eye on them."

"Fine." Laxus sighed standing from his seat and turning to face the stranger. He paused in front of him not really knowing why and frowned. "Have we met before?" He asked feeling his magic give out a spark.

* * *

><p>Standing in front of his father after not seeing him for over five years left him feeling vulnerable and yet he did all he could to push back his emotions so his face wouldn't betray him. So his magic wouldn't act up. "No, we haven't."<p>

"Hmmm…" Laxus shoved passed him and dragged out a struggling Natsu.

Zax released the breath he didn't know he had been holding in when the door closed behind him. His shoulders fell in relief. Once they were alone silence settled between him and his grand jiji. He quickly looked around hoping to see Master Mavis as well, so she could help them out but didn't see her. _That's strange. Freed said she would be here._

"Is there someone you're looking for?" Master Makarov asked suspiciously not liking the way he felt connected to the young man before him. He had no other blood relations other than his son and grandson and he knew that Ivan did not have another son. _Could it be that this is his magic's doing?_

"I was hoping Master Mavis would be here as well?"

"What do you mean?"

"She was once known as the Fairy Tactician and we're gonna need her help if we are to succeed."

"Succeed in what?"

"Is there a way for you to get her here?" He saw the way his grand jiji glanced to the right end of the table. "Is she already here?"

"Who are you really?" Makarov asked his voice hard.

"My real name is Zax Dreyar." Zax said meeting his grandfather's gaze. "I'm your great grandson."

"That can't be possible." His small hands clenched into fists. "Stop playing games."

"I'm not!" Zax snapped. "I'm from the future! A future where Fairy Tail is about to die and mostly everyone we love and hold dear is dead!"

Makarov remained silent taking note of the desperation in Zax's voice and form. He could have easily told him he didn't believe him and kicked him out, but he couldn't. There was something keeping him from acting out against him. He glanced at Mavis.

"He reminds you of someone, doesn't he?" Mavis stood from her seat and approached Zax who could not see her. "I saw the similarity when Laxus stood in front of him. Ask him to lower his glamor spells."

"Are you wearing any glamor?"

Zax didn't hesitate to take off his contacts and cut the magic from the runes and dye.

Makarov watched with wide eyes as honey brown eyes stared back at him silently imploring him to believe, and saw the same shade of blonde hair he used to have when he was younger, the same shade Laxus had now.

"No wonder he has a similar signature to Lucy's magic." Mavis looked over her shoulder at Makarov. "He has her eyes."

"Who's your mother?" Makarov asked already knowing the answer but needing it confirmed.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"No wonder Natsu was very close to him and wants him in the guild. Without realizing it he sensed a part of Lucy as well as Laxus in Zax." Mavis told him.

"I'm stuck between wanting to believe you and not wanting to." Makarov told his future great grandson. If he was part of the guild like he said he was then he would have been able to see Mavis. There can only be two options on why he couldn't. "Where is your mark located?"

"On my back below my left shoulder."

"Can you show me?" Makarov watched silently as Zax lifted up his shirt and revealed his back. He felt his heart stop beating for a moment when he saw that there was no mark on his great grandson's back.

"We know that he's not lying." Mavis said frowning. "There can only be one reason why the mark is gone."

Makarov fought back a wave of sadness and put on a mask. "There is no mark Zax." He saw the way the young man went rigid, his hands fisting the shirt and knuckles turned white. "Do you know the reason why there would be no mark?"

"Otousan and Natsu-nii told me." His voice trembled. "You either get kicked out, the guild has been disbanded or the master and its members are…" He squeezed his eyes shut when they began to burn.

The old man wanted to place a hand on him, but a part of him feared that the young man would break. Instead he got the stamp of the guild and walked over to him.

His eyes snapped open when he felt a small press on his back below his left shoulder, where his heart lay . Standing in front of him looking sympathetic was Master Mavis. "I… they're… I should have…"

"How did you time travel?" Mavis asked him trying to get his mind to focus on something other than the death of his loved ones.

"Natsu-nii was the one who gave us the idea. He said my mother did it once."

Makarov and Mavis shared another look remembering what Natsu and Lucy told them about Mira Lucy and how her mark was no longer on her hand, and the price they believed she had to pay.

"He had Freed, Levy, and Lia look into it." Zax swallowed feeling his throat constrict and forced the words out. "They said I needed the consent of my celestial spirits namely Horologium, who would get sacrificed, but I knew they weren't saying the truth." He remembered all the zodiacs that stood around him and faded into light. _They knew the cost and none of them told me._ He thought to himself feeling betrayed. "Loke, Capricorn, Aries, and the others… they all knew and they didn't tell me."

"They must have had their reasons."

Zax turned around to face his grand jiji surprised.

"They knew that you wouldn't go through with it if you knew the price."

"Of course I wouldn't!" Zax hands curled into fists. "They were my nakama!"

"But then how else would you have changed the future?"

"I would have found another way to go back."

"You're wrong." Mavis said gently. "Time is lost magic that most only use in combat. To use it outside of combat means a price must be given. You would always have to sacrifice something. Time travel requires life and in all the cases the caster is the one who gives up their time. The only exception was Lucy, Rogue, and now you." She frowned. "What year do you come from?"

"X813."

"Twenty years in the future!" Makarov looked at him in disbelief. "Rogue had only come from seven years in the future."

"Can you tell us more of what happens twenty years from now?"

"I can do more than tell you. I can show you."

Makarov moved from behind his table to stand in front of Zax. "Show me." He said as Mavis hovered behind him. He watched his great grandson's eyes glowed with runes. The room around him melted away and memories he never experienced began to echo in his mind.

* * *

><p>AN: First I would like to apologize for any grammatical errors. I try to catch them, but I'm not really good at it. Now with that out of the way I would to give a huge thank you to: <strong>Natalie<strong>, **Guest**, **Golden**, **lucyeucliffe00**, **Blessed Unrest**, **Guest**, **tab1012**, **Lunanight19**, **supercrazyperson**, and **PrettyStarsInTheSky** for reviewing along with everyone who added this to their **favorites** and/or **alerts**! You guys gave me the courage to continue with this. Thank you so much! You guys are so awesome and sweet and if I could I would spoil all of you with hugs, sweets and affection. :D

I'm already working on the next chapter. About a good proportion of it will consist of memories of the future so be prepared to see more of Mira Laxus and Mira Lucy. ;) More will be revealed about what happened in the future and why Zax had to travel to the past. I've been dropping clues about what happened and what's going to happen, so I'm curious to see what your thoughts are on it or if you caught what I'm trying to do. ;D If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask! :) I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. ^^


End file.
